Timeline
by Zimoy
Summary: With the help of her friend, Elisabeth Mikealson performs a powerful spell that changes the world around her. She hopes it would lead to a better New Orleans, a better family and a better relationship with her father. But instead of a different reality, she steps into a different time where she isn't even born yet, which leads to a whole new level of danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightfull owners, I own nothing except Elisabeth and Alice.**

* * *

_"All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair." _

_Mitch Albom_

_(Chapter 1)_

* * *

_It is all about power, sweetheart._

''Power.'' Such a small word, that could taste so wrong on her tongue, power was bitter and full of lies from her point of view. Power was like an illness, if you were infected by power, it would nestle into your brain, spreading further and further until there was no piece of sanity left, only hunger. For more power.

_This will all belong to you one day, when every town is conquered you will rule with me. _

She closes her eyes, darkness surrounding her and for a slight minute she actually feels alone and at peace. No shouting, no footsteps, no heartbeats. Just her.

Well not entirely, perhaps alone was the wrong way of describing it. If she concentrated hard enough she could sense them. All of them, they were close by but had the decency to stay a few streets back, her _babysitters_.

Not that they could enter the graveyard even if they wanted to, it was a witches burial. Only witches could enter, others needed to be invited. It was the perfect place, the perfect place to run to and hide. Elisabeth wouldn't dare to say it out loud but it was more of a shelter then her home would ever be. A graveyard, how pathetic.

_They are here for your protection love, there are always people ready to attack a Mikealson, even here in New Orleans._

Lies. They were her fathers ears and his eyes. Every breath she would take would be immediately reported to him, he didn't trust her. Not that he would ever tell her that of course, but she wasn't stupid. She was mainly hurt by it.

''Did you have another fight?''

She didn't sense the witch arrive, which annoyed her more then it should. The amount of magic she could use was limited, the vampire and werewolf part were the bigger parts in her DNA, leaving the small witch part of her pushed to the back.

Sometimes it had the strength to fight itself to the front and made sure to let her know it was there, but it was fading. Dying you could almost say. What a shame it was.

''What makes you think I did?'' She snapped childishly back with her eyes still closed, she regretted her harsh words instantly but luckily her friend was used to it. Used to her rants, to her harsh words. It was friendship. An fragile friendship based an a huge amount of alcohol and cigarettes. But a friendship nonetheless.

Footsteps could be heard, breaking the small silence that only lasted for a few seconds. ''You alright Lisa?''

She sighed. Opening her eyes, Elisabeth looked straight into the green orbs of her friend that were filled with worry.''I'm fine, really. I just needed to cool down for a bit. Its nothing.'' She reasurred the young witch.

Elisabeth stood up from the small tombe she had sat on for at least an hour, her muscles stiff from the lack of movement. The worried gaze of the witch was still locked on her as she moved past her to the main old path. No need to stick around now, she wasn't alone anymore.

''You cried.''

_Never show any weakness, humans are weak. And we are not humans, now are we sweetheart?_

She could feel rage burning inside of her again, a little candle that could turn into a wild fire in less then seconds. Sometimes she couldn't control it, her anger.

''I'm fine, Alice. Drop it.'' She barked over her shoulder, her words were cold, inwardly Elisabeth crinched, she sounded just like him. She didn't want to sound like him , she didn't want to be his younger reflection.

The young hybrid sighed as she turned around, meeting the worried gaze of her friend again with teary eyes before hanging her head in shame. It wasn't Alice her fault, she shouldn't point her anger at the only friend she had.

''Sorry.'' The apologize was nothing more then a small whisper, but it contained regret and it was genuine. Something that didn't happen very often, it was an extraordinary thing to see a Mikealsons apoligize.

''It's alright.''

''No, its not Alice. I shouldn't have-''

''It's fine Lisa, really.'' Alice assured her. The young witch stepped forward, grabbing the hand of her friend and squeezed it slightly. ''You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.''

Talk about it? Hell, she didn't even want to think about, let a long talk about it. Elisabeth Mikealson had feelings, feelings that she highly ever let reach the surface. Under her cool attitude and slight temper problem there were layers of emotions that she didn't know, emotions she didn't understand. It would be ridiculous to talk about things she couldn't describe.

''Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?''

She hesitates for a slight moment, but pushes the small amount of fear that creeps in back into the deep. It practically was suicide to stay out but Elisabeth didn't want to go. She didn't want Aunt Beckah's stupid comforting words, Elijah his annoying pity but most of all she didn't want another fight with her father. It had been more then enough for today, the confrontation still would be waiting for her tomorrow. No need to rush.

''My mom isn't home, if that is what you're thinking about. She's visiting my grandmother for the weekend.'' Alice said with a slight grin, which earned her a small smile from the young hybrid.

The mother of the young witch was strongly against the friendship the two girls had build in the last couple of months, hybrids and witches did not get a long in her eyes and she most certainly didn't like the fact that a Mikealson visited her house on regular base, nor did Elisabeth her father approve but even that didn't stop Alice and Elisabeth, their friendship would not be destroyed.

A small nudge in the side snapped Elisabeth out of her thoughts back to the now and then, it annoyed her how fast she could be lost in her thought, it definitely was something she should work on.

Once again she concentrated on her friend who looked at her with an amused expression. ''If you could answer, that would be great. Some us of still feel the cold winter breeze you know.''

''Yes, sorry. I would love to stay over.'' Elisabeth replied, a small laugh followed as she for the first time noticed the strange clothes her friend was wearing. Pink harem pants with those horrible Uggs boots under it and a thin brown hoodie, no wonder she was freezing.

''You look cold and ridiculous at the same time.'' The young hybrid pointed out with raised eyebrows. ''Why are you even dressed like that?''

Alice shrugged, her hands hidden in the pockets of her hoodie. ''Sensed a presence at the graveyard, couldn't possibly imagine someone else at this hour here except you. So I came as fast I could, turns out I was right. What else would you think I would do here in the middle of the night?''

There was a first time for everything, for Elisabeth Mikealson this was the first time surprise was written all over her face. Of course, she knew that they were friends, but the fact that Alice came all the way from her house to the graveyard because she thought she was here, made her feel all fuzzy inside. She actually felt special, like she mattered.

Before Elisabeth had time to respond Alice already spoke again as she started to walk towards the open gate of the graveyard. ''Come on, when we're home I'll pour you something with more then forthy percent in a glass.'' Alice said over her shoulder, Elisabeth could almost hear the smile in her voice.

The young hybrid felt the sudden small vibration of her phone in her leather jacktet, already knowing it could be one of the three persons she would rather avoid tonight, she chooses to ignore it. Staying out wouldn't do her any favors, but it wasn't like it couldn't be added to the pile of problems.

''How many percent did you say it was again?''

''Forthy!'' The young witch replied turning around towards her friend, the glistering of amusement in her eyes was hard to miss.

''Forthy huh? Lovely.''

* * *

**A/N: This is a small prologue, this idea has been stuck in my head for some time now and I decided it was time to play around with this new universe. Tell me what you think, if people like it I will surely put up another chapter. :)**

**Zimoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners, I own nothing except Elisabeth and Alice.**

* * *

_''Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame.''_

_Benjamin Franklin_

_(Chapter 2)_

* * *

It began with what felt like a soft smack on the back of her head, multiple times in a row. Not more then a few seconds later when Elisabeth gained some sort of consciousness it began to feel like a thousand needles were poking it at the same time, the pressure on her skull was immense. Groggily she opened her eyes before closing them almost instantly again as she hissed, the bright light of the sun was too much.

''Alice, seriously. Don't you have curtains? Jesus.'' The young hybrid wasn't surprised that her voice sounded raspy, it was a common thing in ''The morning after''. With difficulty Elisabeth swallowed as she pulled the thick covers over her head, hoping sleep would come to collect her soon again. But after a few minutes of painful tossing and turning, she came to the conclusion it was hopeless. Perhaps aspirins and some water would do the trick.

''Alice.'' Elisabeth quietly spoke. ''Aspirins. Where?'' If her head didn't feel like someone just hit it with a sledgehammer, she would have laughed at her own voice. She sounded like an intelligent cave woman, a cave woman with a hangover that is.

''Alice!'' She said again, this time a little more louder as she gave the girl next to her a little push. No response, the witch stayed silent, she was out like a light, how lucky she was but how unfortunate for the young hybrid. Now she was forced to go out of bed and search in desperation for some damn aspirins. Elisabeth groaned loudly as threw the covers off her, with difficulty she stood up her eyes still closed hoping she could avoid the bright light until she was out of the room.

To her own surprise, she made it out of the room without hitting herself against any closets, desk or any other obstacle that might could have been in the way, she made it safely into the hallway and closed the door behind her. The darkness of the hall was wonderful compared to the bright bedroom, her headache of course was still there but her eyes didn't hurt anymore, which was a wonderful thing at the moment.

''Right if I was an aspirin, where would I be?'' Though her voice hurt, thinking out load was something Elisabeth preferred, even if the sentence that was spoken was beyond ridiculous. The young hybrid looked around the small hall, all doors were closed except one: The bathroom door. It was wide open and gave the young hybrid a perfect view on one thing in particular, the sink. It was surrounded by toothbrushes, hairpins, combs and make-up, a typical woman's domain, in someway it reminded of her aunt Rebekah. The whole woman was complete chaos, including her bathroom.

Above the sink there was a small mirror, it looked like it was attached to a small cabinet. Perhaps something was in there that could ease the pain? As quick as her legs could carry her, the young hybrid made her way towards the small cabinet, opening it quickly hoping for some kind of salvation. Nothing. It was completely empty except for the layer of dust that rested on each shelve. What is the point of a cabinet if you're not going to put things in it? The young hybrid glared at the objects on the sink. ''Put that damn stuff in it than.''

With a sigh she closed the empty cabinet before resting her head against the cold mirror, it was somewhat helping against the pressure. If only she could drink some blood, the pain would be gone in seconds. Forget scrambled eggs and bacon as the cure for a big hangover, blood was the best thing. But there would be no bags of blood around here, or veins that were open for business. Only Alice, but she of course was out of the question.

Elisabeth remembered the one other time every vein or blood bag was out of the question even when they were close by, the first time she had a hangover was when her father went to Spain for a week, involving some business. The next morning when she woke up the pain was even more unbearable then now, her uncle refused to give her anything except some human medicine. Saying she should endure the consequences and it should teach her a lesson about drinking responsibly, obviously the lesson still wasn't learned.

Before continuing her journey, Elisabeth opened the tab for some fresh water, her mouth had never felt any dryer and the cold liquid never had tasted any better then now. Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her light brown sweater, she continued her way downstairs. They couldn't possibly be somewhere else than in the kitchen now could they? The young hybrid was sure of the case only for a second before a thought crossed her mind, these people were witches. Did they even have normal human medicines? For all she knew,they crafted and brewed their own strange painkillers that were locked up somewhere safe and she was searching for something that perhaps wasn't even in the house!

''No, no. Please, I really need something.'' Elisabeth whispered as she entered the kitchen, some light shined through the two half open blinds which gave the room a soft warm look. It was enough to light the place completely so it could be seen with perfect view but it wasn't as bright as Alice her room, which of course was a wonderful thing for the young hybrid.

As she entered the kitchen, Elisabeth her heart skipped a beat as any other time when she walked into it. Not out of fear, but out of jealousy. This room, people lived in this room. The young hybrid could feel it, sense it. The kitchen was enormous, a big island in the middle where they cooked, shelves full with herbs, flowers and other decoration. It was cozy, warm and Elisabeth was jealous of it. Of the people that would lean against the island, that would talk with each other about their day as they were cooking their dinner. Something simple and so sublime, yet something she would never have. No matter how beautiful their kitchen was, she had no family that would read the paper there, would talk with each other or cook anything delicious, something like that was out of reach and it always will be. Forever.

A sharp pain in the back of her head pulled the young hybrid back to the here and now, her own feelings in no less than a second already pushed back into the deep again, as if they were never there. ''Alright, focus.'' Elisabeth spoke quietly, she rubbed the back of her head softly as she walked towards the kitchen, praying silently it would be here. She started opening random drawers, her headache becoming worse again with the effort she needed to make as she searched them thoroughly, but there was no success.

''No, no, no!'' Elisabeth cursed inwardly as she closed the last drawer, her headache was turning into a full migraine. Trying to think straight with the throbbing pain in her head she sat down on one of the bar stools. ''Right, where could th-'' The buzzing sound interrupted her thoughts, it took the young hybrid some seconds to realize that it was the sound of a phone, her phone to be exact.

Her jacket that hanged on the bar stool next to her carried the small device and before she knew it fear crawled inside of her. The thought crossed her to not answer it and let it go to voice mail, but she immediately dismissed that idea. Slowly she grabbed it out of the pocket, her heartbeat increasing highly at the sight of her phone.

_Elijah._

The young hybrid sighed of relief before a nervous laugh escaped her lips, her uncle. Anything was better than her father, she would pick uncle Elijah over her father any day. She coughed loudly, clearing her voice hoping to sound as normal as possible. She could make it a one minute call, she just needed to be strong. Sixty seconds of acting that could earn her a award, if she had been an actress of course.

''Hello, uncle Elijah!'' A sudden sharp pain went through Elisabeth her head again, instinctively she put her hand on her forehead suppressing a small whimper.

''What unwelcoming surprise this must be for you, sweetheart.''

Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice, how right he was, of all things she hadn't expected this. How could she think he wouldn't use her uncles phone, she was so stupid sometimes, so naive. But now here he was on the other side and she needed to say something, the grip on the phone tightened as she swallowed the lump in her throat. The young hybrid wasn't mentally prepared for him.

''Dad.'' Elisabeth replied quietly as she closed her eyes, she could feel her heartbeat rising in fear again.

''Did you have fun with your little witch?'' His tone was one of disapproval, one of the most usual ones he used when he talked to her. It didn't hurt as much anymore as it did in the beginning, but the small sentence about Alice made her somewhat angry, suppressing her fear for a slight moment. Before the young hybrid had the chance to reply, her father spoke again, she could almost feel his impatiences.

''Playtime is over. I want you to come home, now.'' He growled, in response Elisabeth bit on the inside of her cheek nervously. She wanted to say it, so incredibly bad.

_No._

But it would only make him angrier, it had no value. It wouldn't change a thing, so she didn't. She bit her tongue until the feeling of bravery passed until she was her normal self again, whatever that was.

''Fine. Send someone to pick me up.''

Elisabeth clicked on the red button before dropping the phone carelessly on the island, sighing loudly she rested her head on the cold marble in defeat, she lost the battle before it had even begun, she was such a coward. Why couldn't she wear her heart on her sleeve, everything would be less difficult for her. But if even if she did, would she still be like that in front of her father? Elisabeth genuinely was sometimes scared of him, his rage, his temper and his actions.

It didn't take more then several minutes before her phone went off again, the young hybrid gazed at the small device in front of her. A small text had appeared on the screen from her aunt, she was outside waiting for her. Typical, her darling aunt wouldn't let the opportunity pass to put her nose in other ones business, especially in business that was her nieces. Elisabeth wasn't ready for questions or comfort, her head wasn't ready for anything at the moment except a soft pillow but with her aunt next to her in the car there would be no silence.

Elisabeth grabbed her phone and jacket and slowly puts on her designer sneakers before making her way outside. Making a mental note that she would sent Alice a text later saying why she left early, the young hybrid opened the front door, it felt like she was leaving her save haven and making her way towards the lions den.

The cold November wind greeted her as she stepped outside, Elisabeth glanced over her shoulder to the house for one last time before making her way towards the sports car of her aunt. She sat behind the wheel, eyeing her niece curiously as the young hybrid opened the door of the vehicle and sat down on the leather passengers seat.

''Hello sweets.'' Her aunt greeted her, her lips curling into a small smile afterwards.

''Hey.'' She replied, resting her head against the soft leather chair. Perhaps if Elisabeth stayed quiet Rebekah would take the hint she had no interest in spilling any information. After a few minutes of complete silence on both sides it was clear to Elisabeth that Rebekah would make no attempt to start a conversation fortunately, but it also made the young hybrid slightly nervous.

Why was she so silent, it wasn't like her to let her niece of the hook so easily even if she stayed out because of family matters. After a night out Rebekah usually wanted to know everything, did she meet anyone interesting or did she have some different type of fun? Rebekah lived for girly talks and secrets and here she was completely silent.

The young hybrid gazed nervously at her aunt who was still quietly driving, her eyes focused on the road. Something was wrong and Elisabeth was anxious to know what the problem was.

''Aunt Beck, are you alright?'' Elisabeth asked, her eyes locked on the blonde next to her. Though her headache was still there and it was hard to concentrate, she couldn't help but feel worried about her aunt, she may be annoying at times but she loved the woman dearly and if something was bothering her, she wanted to know.

''I'm fine. I'm just considering dropping you off somewhere else until your father his temper tantrum is over.'' Her aunt replied sighing.

The young hybrids eyes widened at her aunts words as a shiver ran down her spine, it couldn't be that bad now could it? He couldn't possibly be that angry, she was overreacting. Beckah was always full of drama, it wouldn't be any different now. Right?

''Come on, it can't be that bad. Just drive home.'' Though the young hybrid wanted to sound confident, a tiny bit of fear could be heard in her voice as she spoke. The only thing he would do was yell at her and make threats nothing more, there was nothing to be scared of. She heard stories of her aunt from many years ago, about daggers and lost relatives, sending a shiver down her spine. But Elisabeth was confident it would never happen to her, in her seventeen years of living her father never laid a hand on her. And she truly believed he never would, that he wasn't that kind of man.

''Are you sure, because I-''

''Its fine, aunt Beckah, really.'' Elisabeth interrupted, she rested her hand on her aunts shoulder, squeezing it for slightly for a moment. ''Just drive home.''

So she did, Rebekah drove through the busy streets of New Orleans towards the wealthier part of town were the houses were becoming more grander as they drove further, the trees greener and the cars larger and more expensive. Her aunt tried to persuade her multiple times towards the ride to give it a few more hours, but Elisabeth knew it wouldn't help. It was best to just to get on with it.

The drove up the driveway of a white enormous house that Elisabeth should have called home, but to her it was nothing anymore. Home was something that should be created by people, with love and care. It should be filled with good memories, pictures and family. This house was nothing more than a vague shadow that was left of something that once was.

Quietly the young hybrid stepped out of the car followed by her aunt who was rummaging in her bag with an annoyed expression on her face, chaotic woman. Elisabeth turned towards Rebekah with a frown. ''Did you lose something in that black hole of yours?''

Rebekah gazed for a slight second at her niece before her lips curled into a smile as she grabbed a small bottle out of her bag. ''Here, I forgot to give it to you in the car. Not straight from the vein, but it surely will help.'' Her aunt said with a smirk as she handed over the small bottle filled with red liquid.

Elisabeth gasped at the sight of the bottle, here it was her sweet salvation. The cure of cures.

''Thank you, aunt Beck. You're a lifesaver.'' The young hybrid whispered as she instantly hugged the woman tightly, who in return placed a kiss on the top of her head. The warm fuzzy feeling returned from the night before, the gesture was small but kind. It gave her hope that perhaps all would be well one day.

''Course, drink it up in your room and go take a shower. You smell like a bloody minibar.''

Elisabeth chuckled in response before turning around and making her way through the large double doors into the hall of the house, her aunt following behind her who gave the young hybrid a small push into the direction of the stairs as she spoke. ''Make it quick, you know how impatient gets. I'll tell him you're home.''

As quick as her feet could carry her, Elisabeth made her way up the stairs and through the long hall into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and let herself slide to the ground, letting her head rest against the wooden door as she opened the bottle that was filled with her salvation.  
The young hybrid set the bottle to her lips, the red liquid making its way down her throat. Instantly she felt the blood push itself into her veins, spreading itself with immense speed. It felt like a soft blanket was wrapped around her body for a moment as the blood did its work, she could feel the headache slowly disappear, her sore throat fading, the hangover was gone.

''Thank god, I can function normally again.'' Elisabeth whispered as she stood up, setting the empty bottle on her desk she caught a glance of herself in the full length mirror that stood next to it. She looked like a train wreck, a complete train wreck. How could she not have noticed her appearance before at Alice her home, of course the dark bathroom did her face some justice but even in a dark room this could not be unseen.

Her dark blonde locks were a complete mess, knots everywhere. Her mascara was smudged giving her the appearance of a panda and she looked even more pale than usual. The young hybrid was surprised that Rebekah didn't make a comment about her face when she stepped into the car, how strange. But there was no time to dwell on such small matters, there were far more important things waiting downstairs for her. Impatient things to be exact.

In less then a second Elisabeth tossed her dirty clothes on her queen size bed and stepped under the shower in the bathroom that was connected to her room. The warm water felt lovely against her skin but there was no time to enjoy the comfort of it all, quickly Elisabeth washed her hair and cleaned herself with the coconut scented gel before stepping out of the shower again. Wrapping a towel around her body she made her way to her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a cream colored sweater. When she was dressed the young hybrid made a messy knot on the top of her head, she had no patients to brush her hair, nor the time. It had to do for now.

Elisabeth gazed at her reflection for one last time in the mirror before quietly making her way downstairs, nervously the young hybrid walked through the long hall of the house that was surprisingly deadly quiet. Usually there were people up and about, some of her fathers men occasionally could be heard or be seen. It was common for certain hybrids to be in the Mikealson house but even her supernatural hearing didn't pick up any heartbeats or voices. Except two slightly muffled ones.

''I don't recall _my_ daughter being also _your _daughter.''

''She may not be your most prized jewel anymore but she most certainly still is that to me. Remember that brother.''

''Are we making threats?''

''Course not Nick, just simply pointing things out.''

Most prized jewel? Did her aunt really think of her like that, was she that important to her? The lips of the young hybrid turned into a small smile as she recalled the line over and over again in her head, most prized jewel. Beckah loved her. It was only such a shame that someone else didn't think of her in the same way anymore and Elisabeth knew she had done nothing wrong to lose that title.

Quietly she walked further, making her way past the expensive paintings and side tables that were placed in the hall towards the living room, the double doors were closed but she could hear the voices of her father and aunt perfectly, even more clearer then before. The voices died as she came closer to the large doors, the young hybrid wanted to stall but there was no point of return as they sensed her presence clearly now. Elisabeth silently prayed it would all be over soon and she could take a nap, burying herself in those lovely soft pillows on her bed for a few hours was all she wanted.

Silently Elisabeth opened the door, the large living room coming into view that was filled with expensive classical furniture, the soft colors of the room made it seem warm and inviting. It was the young hybrids favorite room, a certain calmness was spread over it, even after the remodeling the feeling didn't disappear, it stayed. Perhaps because it was _her_ favorite room too, maybe _she _took care of it. Inwardly Elisabeth rolled her eyes, she was glad she didn't say it out loud. In her head it sounded ridiculous enough.

''Leave.''

For a second the young hybrid was confused, thinking the command was pointed towards her. But at the sight of Rebekah turning around, she knew it was directed at her aunt. The blondes eyes found those of her niece, her lips curling into a smile as she looked at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. ''Its alright.'' She mouthed, as she walked passed Elisabeth, but it gave the young hybrid no comfort. Rebekah turned around one last time supposedly given a final glare towards her brother before she closed the door behind her, leaving father and daughter together in the room.

The young hybrid stared at her bare feet for a second before she forced herself to look up, he was standing at the large wooden table pouring himself a glass of what Elisabeth thought was Whiskey. She scrunched her nose up in disgust, the strong scent was one of the last things she wanted to smell after a night of drinking.  
Her father brought the glass to his lips, slowly taking a sip from the liquid as he looked at her. Elisabeth wished he would just get one with it, she was getting irritated with the waiting but she knew how he enjoyed to make her squirm under his gaze. Though her father may look calm on the surface she knew that on the inside he was boiling, he could hide it perfectly if he wanted to. A trade Elisabeth possessed as well.

''Are you getting annoyed sweetheart? Yesterday I was also _slightly _annoyed when you suddenly decided to ran off.'' His eyes were as cold as the tone of his voice, you could freeze ponds with it. The young hybrid folded her arms over her chest, her heartbeat rising again. She forced herself to speak, making small steps into his direction as she shrugged her shoulders. ''I didn't ran off, our conversation had ended so I left.''

''That is quite funny, because I thought our conversation only just had begone.'' He replied before setting the glass to his lips again, her father gulped the whiskey down as if it was water before refilling his glass with the expensive alcohol.

Elisabeth bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood, moments like this were nerve wrecking. She swallowed the lump in her throat, the young hybrid didn't want to sound like a frightened child that once in a lifetime dared to speak up for herself but her voice betrayed her. ''To me it had ended.''

His blue eyes burned into hers that were so very much like his own, he placed his glass on the table before walking towards her. The young hybrid wanted nothing more than to look away from his piercing gaze that was inches away, she managed with difficulty to keep her blue orbs locked on her father. ''You do not decide when a conversation is finished Elisabeth, _I_ do.'' He hissed the last part which in response the young hybrid flinched.

''Where were we until you so rudely decided to ran off?'' Her father asked, grabbing his drink he sat down on the brown sofa, as if he was ready for hours of deep conversations. Elisabeth stood still in the middle of the room between the table and couch, her face a mixture of confusion and fear. ''Ah, I remember. The Mason boy.''

A sudden tiredness washed over the young hybrid as she heard the name of the guy, Mason Ridge was nothing special. A simple handsome young man with too much time on his hands, which she had spend several days with in Saint Rose a couple of weeks ago. Supposedly he worked for Marcel, which of course Elisabeth hadn't known. Certain valuable information had leaked, giving the ex king a good look on plans that were in progress.

The young hybrid knew nothing of valuable information or plans for that matter, she didn't care for it and her father didn't her trust her with such important things. But somehow he thought that she was the one who betrayed him, though their bond wasn't anything like what it used to be Elisabeth would never do such things to her father even if he had betrayed her in more ways already than she ever could have imagined.

''Why don't you believe me?'' The question was simple, honest and perhaps even a little bit frightening but Elisabeth wanted to know. She couldn't think of a single thing that she had done to break his trust, to give him one reason why he should doubt her words, yet he did.

''Because it is obvious that you're lying. Mason is one of Marcel his men, you skip around with him for a few days in Saint Rose and Marcel all of a sudden knows about my plans.'' He exclaims loudly as he stands up, his eyes full with rage as he speaks again through gritted teeth. ''You are lucky that you are my child, if you had been one of my hybrids I would have-''

''Killed me?'' She finishes softly for him, her breath gets caught in her throat as realization hits her. ''I breath because you allow it?''

An aching pain in her chest begins and for a moment confusion is written all over her face, inwardly the young hybrid is debating if she heard it correctly. She did, didn't she? The only thing holding him back was because she was his blood, probably afraid that guilt could even consume him if he performs such a deed on family. She would actually get killed for something she hadn't done.

Her view suddenly becomes blurry and she feels something wet making its way down her pale cheeks, was she crying? Quickly she wipes away the tears with the sleeve of her sweater, her hand shaking slightly. She glances at him, the so called hybrid king. For a moment she thinks to see some sort of regret in his eyes but she pushes the idea away, someone capable of saying such things held no regret.

''Well, thank you for sparing me.'' Elisabeth spatted, her word were coated with sarcasm, even through her cracked voice it was hard to miss.

His face was emotionless as he looked at her, almost if she bored him to death with her unimpressive words. She had no place in his heart for a long time already, if there had been one in the first place but Elisabeth refused to believe her father had been completely gone. But the harsh words crushed her believes and gave her a reality in return. One she most certainly did not want but had to accept.

The young hybrid turns around numb, shaking her head slowly as she walks towards the large double doors. She wanted nothing more than to leave the room, to leave the house and to forget about it all.

''Believe me, don't believe me. See if I care.''

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for the enormous delay, I recently started my intern job and it has been very hectic. An extra long chapter for the wait, I'll try to update more frequently! **

**Tell me what you think! Are there certain things you like to see happen, things I should add? I have a story line to follow but I can always create things around it, so if you have any ideas, feel free to shoot!**

**Zimoy **


End file.
